His other kid
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: When Cal receives a phone call bearing good news, he thinks everything is coming up orange, but is that really the case?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey just trying something new! Please review and follow as it is always nice to hear what you have to say!**_

"Dr Lightman? You have a phone call." The receptionist said loudly, the forehead slightly pinched, making her appear worried but Cal decided to dismiss it.

"Bloody hell why do I need to answer the phone just to get another case." Cal groaned as he picked up the phone, "What?" He said loudly and Gillian stood next to him and knitted her eyebrows as if to ask what it was about.

What Cal heard next made his jaw drop, he hastily finished the conversation and slammed down the phone and near enough ran out of the building and to his car, grabbing Emily along the way. He tuned out of everything else, ignoring Emily's protesting and Gillian's inquiring as to what was going on. He pulled the car door handle so hard he thought it would come off, but he didn't hesitate once. Cal drove for about half an hour with his foot practically flat on the accelerator, Emily tried multiple times to ask what was going on but gave up when her father kept ignoring her.

Suddenly, Cal slammed his foot on the brakes and inertia threatened to pull him and Emily out of the front window.

"Get out." Cal said to his daughter, "Now!" He shouted into the car just before he slammed the door and paused to look at the dark building looming over them.

"Dad... why are we at the police station?" Emily asked slowly.

"Just shut up and walk. Quickly." Cal says back obviously trying to hide how desperate he was. Emily let out an exaggerated sigh but didn't say another word.

There she was. A frail, pale girl with long, matted, lilac hair, the blonde roots barely noticeable.

"Dad!" She shouted as she jumped off of the small wooden stool she had been sat on and sprinted for Cal. She jumped and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Cal was surprised how light she was, obviously he expected her to be light but not this light. Cal squeezed the girl like a child and it's teddy bear and allowed a few tears to roll down his face. When they eventually broke apart, Cal's eyes were brimming with tears but the girl was just smiling, her face beaming with a smile that could brighten up even the darkest room.

"Emily!" She said, her voice full of delight as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

-LINE BREAK-

"Does anybody know where Cal went?" Gillian was asking, her desire to know was like a fire with wood being added every waiting second.

"I heard something about a girl called Alissia." Rita said shrugging.

" Alissia?" Gillian said, her eyebrows raised in shock, "Wren's back?"

" Alissia? Who's Alissia?" Eli asking pushing his chair backwards so he could be more involved in the conversation.

" Alissia Lightman. Cal's other daughter, she was kidnapped three years ago." Gillian said slowly and sympathetically, "I can't believe she is back!"

That was when they heard the door open and they all whipped their heads around. First walked in Emily, a smile plastered on her freckled face. The Cal, his eyes slightly red and the same smile mounted on his face. Then walked in another girl, the others had no clue who she was but they assumed it was Alissia. She was tall in contrast to her father's shortness. She was very skinny and looked like a walking skeleton. She had long lilac hair that even when tied back in a ponytail, still reached the bottom of her back. She had the exact same smile anchored on her face, which confused Gillian slightly as she had seen many kidnap victims and they didn't smile until nearly a year after.

As soon as Alissia saw Gillian she ran up to her and threw her arms around her. Gillian couldn't help but smile herself, she loved how happy Alissia was. She was just like the old Alissia and Gillian was not accepting that.

"Look I got all my metal back in." Alissia chuckled smirking playfully and gesturing to her vertical labret lip, nose and multiple ear piercings, Gillian jokily rolled her eyes in response. Then, Alissia turned her body to Eli and Rita.

"Hey, I'm Alissia." She said smiling and holding her hand out to Eli and then Rita. But when she Rita shook her hand, Cal saw a flash of fear jump on and off of Alissia's face so quickly nobody else noticed. He began to press it when Gillian interrupted by holding Alissia's hand and dragging her off to one of the interview rooms.

When Alissia had left, Emily grabbed her dad's hand and the shared a beaming smile and pulled each other back into a deep embrace.

"Who knew Lightman could actually be this happy." Eli muttered and Cal pulled out of the hug and looked at Eli.

"Keep your bloody mouth shut." He said looking Eli deep in the eyes and nobody could tell whether he was actually being serious or not. They played it off as a joke.

-LINE BREAK-

"So Alissia, I just have a few questions for you." Gillian said in her smooth, calming voice.

"Okay." Alissia nodded smiling.

"Okay so first question, tell me in three words how you feel right now." Gillian tilted her head to the right.

"Happy, elated and overjoyed." Alissia said laughing.

"Wren, they all mean the same thing." Gillian said also chuckling but slightly meaning it.

"What can I say I'm just very happy to be home after three years of being locked in a basement the size of the cube." She says chuckling and gesturing to the cube like room her and Gillian were sat in.

" Alissia... are you okay?" Gillian asked leaning in after hearing the sight difference in Alissia's voice.

"Not really." Alissia said shrugging and chuckling a little, messing with her lilac hair.

Gillian chuckled a little at Alissia, "Remember when you used to come to see me every Tuesday?" she said, a little out of the blue.

"About before I lived with my dad? Yeah." Alissia responded smiling nostalgically.

"Yeah. And you always contradicted yourself, I'd ask if you ever considered following your step-dad's footsteps and you would just nod smiling. Always smiling. I thought it was crazy." Gillian said slightly chuckling.

"Tell me about it. Now, are we done because I never liked this cube." Alissia shrugged chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Gillian said giving Alissia her usual reassuring smile.

-LINE BREAK-

"Can we get some ice-cream Eli? Please?" Emily begged walking around the shop.

"What would your dad say?." Eli said back but when Emily widened her eyes, he gave in saying, "If it's less than a quid you can get it."

"Yes! Thanks Eli!" Emily said chuckling and walking to get ice-cream.

Alissia was left alone walking with Eli. She was smiling as they walked down the aisle remember how things used to be. She saw a tall, slim pale woman with dark hair walking down the opposite way, when the woman brushed against her Alissia took a sharp intake of breath.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked the girl who stopped walking for a couple of minutes.

"No... nothing." Alissia said shaking her head and then she saw Emily walking towards her and smiled, "Double chocolate?" she asked and Emily nodded laughing.

"You too look very similar by the way. Just like your mother." Eli said attempting to break the awkward layer of ice that had formed.

"I'm assuming you mean Emily's mother. Which is very strange because well... I bear no relation to her." Alissia laughed.

"Excuse me?" Eli said knitting his eyebrows.

"You don't believe me do you! Look at your eyebrows. I didn't even live with my dad until Emily was born. I lived with my mum and step-dad and then everything went well.. tits up." Alissia said laughing.

"Ali you really need to work on your people skills." Emily said chuckling and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Shut your mouth you little brat." Alissia chuckled and Emily rolled her eyes again, "If the wind changes direction, they'll get stuck there!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is set a year later!**_

"Please can we do this interview on our own dad... please" Alissia begged in a whining voice gesturing to Emily and herself.

"Bloody hell, fine." Cal reluctantly gave in and Alissia smirked as she entered the cube. Cal smiled as she walked into the cube, he looked at the black denim shorts she was wearing with a white vest top and oversized blue vintage button up with the sleeves rolled up. He couldn't help but chuckle, she simply refused to dress formally even though she now worked for him.

Alissia sat down at the cold metal table in the cube and rested her elbows on it. She just sat there and looked at the middle aged man with a buzz cut with a straight face. Five minutes later, Emily began to shout down the earpiece, "Ali? Ali just ask him a question! Ali!" but Alissia simply ignored her and pretended to stretch, raising her arm towards where Emily would have been, her hand in a flat as if she was about to give a high five, to tell her that she had it under control.

"I loved her. I really did." The man suddenly burst out with after another five minutes, tears rolling down his face, then Alissia just got up and walked out of the room, without saying anything. When she left the cube, she was bombarded with questions, but she just about managed to keep her cool and wait for them to pass before smirking and announcing, "He's guilty." and walking out of the room.

"Wait! What are you on about Ali, you never asked him a question." Rita shouted as she followed after Alissia.

"Didn't have to." Alissia shrugged, "People are so desperate to fill the silence, they will always say anything to break it. And in a case, what the person says can pretty much tell you if they are innocent or not."

"But Thomas Harding said that he loved her, surely that's saying he is innocent." Eli protested in a slight matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Did you not watch him? When he began to cry..." Alissia said but when nobody responded she chuckled slightly, "The first tear came from the right eye." She explained thing it was obvious but judging by the blank faces of Rita and Eli, they didn't have a clue, "Happiness! If the first tear comes from the right eye, it's happiness!"

Rita let out an "Oh" as she began to think about it, "He is happy she is dead, because she cheated on him and he did love her but she betrayed him and he is happy because he got his revenge, that's why he cried when he said he loved her. Wow. I would have never saw that." Rita smiled before turning to see Cal coming up the corridor with Gillian.

"You kid, I'm gonna kill you." Cal said in a jokey way before Alissia explained everything to him, "Bloody hell, I already knew that he was guilty from the first interview we had, so in that case, you passed your test." He smirked and Alissia rolled her eyes.

"Dad... You know how you said I passed... Do I have to go to see mum tonight?" Alissia asked slowly and in the sweetest voice she could and Cal simply sighed and nodded, "But she makes me wear that traditional dress from Denmark and you know she hates me."

"Sorry kidda but you gotta go and see her." Cal shrugged and sighed and Alissia pulled her long, curly, lilac hair over her shoulders and began to play with it in an almost nervous way.

Emily turned to see that everybody else had left the room and sighed as she got up from the uncomfortable plastic chair her dad made her use to remind her how she was still a child. She walked out the room and walked to one of the small rooms she used as a hideout, dragging her feet behind her. She approached the narrow, wooden door only to see a figure already in there; a long, slim figure crouched in the corner.

"Ali?" Emily said calmly as she cautiously opened the door and peered through the small gap she had made. When she saw Ali smiling back at her she jumped in the room to sit opposite Alissia.

"I was tired and needed to finish an essay for Gillian." Alissia immediately claims chuckling.

"I'm just looking to avoid dad." Emily said shrugging.

"And you just realised you have an essay to write." Alissia stated smirking and Emily slowly nodded.

-LINE BREAK-

"Where is Ali, she should have been home a bloody hour ago." Cal said worried down the phone to Gillian.

"Cal, calm down, your just over-exaggerating because of what happened last year, she's with her mum." Gillian replied in her usual calming tone.

"That's the issue. Her mum is a drug addict for G-d's sake!" Cal admitted when he heard the door open and he ran keeping the phone glued to his ear, "She's here! It's okay, she's here now!" He said beaming as he pulled her in for a hug.

Emily saw her sister wince when her father pulled her in for a hug but she decided not to question it, she knew how painful her father's hugs could be. When Cal and Alissia pulled away, Cal rustled her hair and saw the fakest smile planted on her face, he knew she knew that he could tell her smile was fake so she quickly whipped around and walking towards her room, weighed down with black bags, wincing and slightly limping.

"Alissia love? Come here for a second." Cal said in as soothing as tone as he could manage in the midst of his worry for the current situation.

"Erm... yeah... sure... why?" Alissa stuttered, slowly walking to her dad looking as confident as possible, she followed her father as he directed her to sit in front of the laptop.

"I'm going to show you six pictures, you don't need to say anything, just look at them." Cal smiles directing to the laptop and showing up the first image, an image of himself and he just shrugged as it came up. Alissia's face showed only love, which please Cal, the same with the second image, which was of Emily. Then, the computer screen showed a picture of Alissia's stepdad and Alissia looked away, he face full of sadness and guilt; Cal made a note of this. When the next picture, a picture of Alissia's mother, came up, Alissia looked away again, her face full of terror, Cal knitted his eyebrows as he wrote this down aswell. Finally, the computer showed two images, one of a man, one of a woman and Alissia only showed negative emotions to one image; the woman.

"Darling, why did you feel guilty about your step-dad and fear for your mother." Cal asks sadly.

"I remember... remember seeing it... him...ki...ki...killing himself... swinging like a cool breeze was hitting it. She told me it was my fault. She said I killed him. Dad. I made him kill himself." Alissia said her eyes now pool of sadness looking deep into her dads eyes.

"Darling, what a load of bollocks. It wasn't your fault, if anything it was your drug-addict for a mother." Cal said smirking slightly with sadness. At the mention of the word mother, Alissia's face lit up with fear once again, "Darling, does your mother ever hurt you?"

"No...no...no" Alissia stuttered looking down, her face completely contradicted her words. Cal slowly nodded and walked out the room briskly, picking up his phone and dialling Gillian on the way out.

"Gillian? Foster?! I need you...well...Ali needs you. And her mother needs body armour."


End file.
